Mottias Screziato
Mottias Anthony Screziato, more commonly known as Mot, is an End follower. Background 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' At age five, Mot's parents were killed in a creeper infestation, and he was infected with creeper spores that, over time, have mottled his skin. The infection caused him to lose the vision in his right eye by age eight. Alone in the world, a twelve-year-old Mot became a servant/errand boy for some merchants, and learned to steal and manipulate to survive. When he was 16, a god of his home realm chose him, and he began to train to be his second-hand and an assassin. As a reward for his loyalty, the god placed an enchantment on Mot to stop the mottling of his skin. Four years later, Mot met a young girl whose village had burned down. He adopted her as his daughter. They lived happily, and Mot became very close to his god, even becoming his lover and dearest confidant. However, three years later, he failed to protect his god and he fled his home realm. A decade passed before he returned to his home and tried to leave with his lover, attempting to return to his daughter. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' Instead of making it back to his own realm, Mot ended up in Astia, and declared his allegiance to End. Mot and the god became romantically involved. After a time, End decided that Mot was better off with his daughter, and sent him back to his home realm. Falling into a deep depression, Mot made a deal that willingly relieved him of his magical learnings and of his memories of everything except End and their love in order to return to his new god, new life, and new family. Upon finding a way back to Astia, Mot proposed to End, excited for a new future together. 'Death (Arc 1)' One of the few to suspect how oddly End was acting, Mot was killed shortly after proposing to End. He commented that Richard was not a good actor and that he had known the whole time that it was him, not his soon-to-be husband. 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' 'Appearance' Mot has naturally dark blonde hair that fades to green. It varies month-to-month, depending on how recent his last hair trim was. He has one green eye (left) and one black eye (right) due to the creeper spores that infect his body. The right side of his face, neck, shoulders, and back are mottled in a similar fashion to a creeper. He favors a black jacket, white undershirt, and black pants the majority of the time, though he has other outfits including a dress or two he wears just to get a reaction. The only consistent clothing is his red scarf that serves as his only remaining memento of his early childhood. 'Personality' Mot has had his fair share of misfortune in his 35 years of life. Cold, manipulative, and paranoid, Mot does not trust easily. When he is fond of someone, he becomes fiercely protective, as in the case of End. He can also be a sweet, caring man with a softer side that is only shown to those he loves. Category:Character Category:Person Category:Human